fandomofprettyrhythmfandomcom-20200214-history
Prism Spiral
This song is a character song of Pretty Rhythm : Revolution. This song officially from anime Akatsu. This song sing by Kuromi Himuro and Mihama Yuuki. Lyrics Short ver. Rōmaji= Koi wa Shoot, shoot Tama ni Cute, cute Itsumo Love you Miracle wo yori dori midori Kakko tsuketa hoshi tachi, kirari Kyun to shiteru mahiru no tsuki to Mawaru, odoru Mai agaru romance Tabi datsu shunkan Ikutsumo no kirakira wo Chiribamete My friend Hikare! I love you I want you I need you, kanari Tadori tsuita yume no hotori Kuchibiru ni melody to Mahō kaketa mama, dokomade mo... Iro toridori no loop Egaiteta Koi wa Shoot, shoot Tama ni Cute, cute Itsumo Love you |-| Kanji= 恋はShoot, shoot たまにCute, cute いつもLove you ミラクルをよりどりみどり カッコつけた星たち　キラリ キュンとしてる真昼の月と マワル　踊る 舞い上がるロマンス 旅立つ瞬間 いくつものキラキラを 散りばめてMy friend 光れ! I love you I want you I need you, かなり たどりついた夢のほとり 口びるにメロディーと 魔法かけたまま　どこまでも… いろとりどりのloop 描いてた 恋はShoot, shoot たまにCute, cute いつもLove you |-| English= Controlling my feelings Is too hard sometimes Always Love you Miracles everywhere you look Stars showing off their glitter Spinning and dancing with the midday moon The moment when romance starts to skyrocket Take these million lights and shine, my friend! I love you I want you I need you very much This is the dream we've made for ourselves With the magic of this melody cast on my lips I painted the world in colour Controlling my feelings Is too hard sometimes Always Love you Full ver. Rōmaji= Koi wa Shoot, shoot Tama ni Cute, cute Itsumo Love you Miracle wo yori dori midori Kakko tsuketa hoshi tachi, kirari Kyun to shiteru mahiru no tsuki to Mawaru, odoru Mai agaru romance Tabi datsu shunkan Ikutsumo no kirakira wo Chiribamete My friend Hikare! I love you I want you I need you, kanari Tadori tsuita yume no hotori Kuchibiru ni melody to Mahō kaketa mama, dokomade mo... Iro toridori no loop Egaiteta Koi wa Shoot, shoot Tama ni Cute, cute Itsumo Love you Speed ni tokimeki nagara Zutto shinjiteru ashita, chirari Anata he no hikarino nakade Utau, sasou Tobikonda romance Māruku hibikiau Taisetsu na kirakira wo Dakishimete My heart Terase! I love you I want you I need you, Futari Mitsume aeta niji no hotori Melody ni hikaru uzu Sukoshi zutsu nosete, Itsumade mo... Tsumugu kirameki loop Koi shiteta Mitsuketa yo romance Kizuita shunkan Totteoki no kirakira wo Furimaite My soul Hikare! I love you I want you I need you,Tsumari Akogareta koi no hajimari Kagayaki ni hibiku uta Hikari no tsubu ga sō, sen ni naru… Kiseki egaite loop Tsunagatta Koi wa Shoot, shoot Tama ni Cute, cute Itsumo Love you |-| Kanji= 恋はShoot, shoot たまにCute, cute いつもLove you ミラクルをよりどりみどり カッコつけた星たち　キラリ キュンとしてる真昼の月と マワル　踊る 舞い上がるロマンス 旅立つ瞬間 いくつものキラキラを 散りばめてMy friend 光れ! I love you I want you I need you, かなり たどりついた夢のほとり 口びるにメロディーと 魔法かけたまま　どこまでも… いろとりどりのloop 描いてた 恋はShoot, shoot たまにCute, cute いつもLove you スピードにときめきながら ずっと信じてる明日　チラリ あなたへの光の中で ウタウ　誘う 飛び込んだロマンス まあるく響きあう たいせつなキラキラを 抱きしめてMy heart 照らせ! I love you I want you I need you, ふたり 見つめあえた虹のほとり メロディーに光る渦 少しずつのせて　いつまでも… 紡ぐキラメキloop 恋してた 見つけたよロマンス 気づいた瞬間 とっておきのキラキラを 振りまいてMy Soul 光れ! I love you I want you I need you, つまり あこがれた恋の始まり 輝きにひびくうた 光の粒がそう　線になる… 軌跡描いてloop つながった 恋はShoot, shoot たまにCute, cute いつもLove you |-| English= My love's Shoot, shoot Sometime's Cute, cute Always Love you The sparkling stars with braces has miracles I dance around the moon of the noonday in my fluttering feels At the moment when my romance departs The moondust always glitters, My friend Shine! I love you I want you I need you, comparatively The banks of the dream arrived With some melody, my freaked-out mouth... ... may cast any magic spells, everywhere… As the colorful loop... ...drawn My love's Shoot, shoot Sometime's Cute, cute Always Love you With the speed crush me... ...I'll just trust tomorrow forever, instantly The light inside you... ...singing, calling for you As we walk in the resonating and jumping romance These important sparkles, embrace on My heart Shine! I love you I want you I need you, together Finally I found the bank of rainbow Put each gleaming melody... ...in a little Vortex, forever… The spinning and glittering loop... ...fall in love Found you, romance In the moment I noticed The special glitters swings My Soul Shine! I love you I want you I need you, in other words The love you've longing begins The resoneting song shines Yup, the grain of light becomes a line… Draw a motion path loop... ...and connects them My love's Shoot, shoot Sometime's Cute, cute Always Love you Category:Real Life Songs